Del alcohol aprendi a amarte
by Merry Beaker Fractale
Summary: En la boda de Rukia y Renji ambos pelinaranjas terminan bebiendo de mas y a consecuencia cometiendo el mas grande error de sus vidas o tal vez la mejor desicion de sus vidas?
1. Chapter 1

**Holi, aqui con una nueva historia haha Se que deberia de estar trabajando en Pantera's Kingdom pero no se preocupen ya estoy por acabar el capitulo asi que no me linchen. Quise subir otra historia porque necesito escribir algo que me distraiga de PK para que cuando se me corte la inspo distraerme con este y asi recuperarla (no se si me explico) asi que empeze con esta historia. La verdad es que la idea de este ff la encontre en una nota de mi antiguo celular y me parecio divertida asi que lo escribi, al principio no estaba muy convencida pero al pasar de los dias le fui agarrarndo el gusto y mas y mas ideas se me ocurrian para la historia y me decidi a publicarla.**

 **En fin basta de parloteo, espero les guste la historia.**

 **Disclaimer** **: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

Capitulo I

La felicidad se veía por todos lados y no solo en la mesa de los recién casados. La pista de baile estaba llena y en las mesas la platica parecía estar igual de entretenida.

— Vamos Orihime-chan, toma un poco — la rubia le entrego una copa.

— No se Rangiku-san — contesto nerviosa. Solo había bebido alcohol dos veces en su vida y esas dos veces había sido porque la rubia se lo había ofrecido. — La ultima vez no me fue muy bien que digamos — rio nerviosa.

La ultima vez que habían tomado ambas terminaron cantando a todo pulmón canciones de programas de niños mientras inventaban coreografía para las mismas. Al siguente dia se levantaron con una resaca horrible y sus vecinos solo las veían con miradas juzgadoras.

— Tonterias Orihime — le volvió a acercar la copa. — Es la boda de Rukia, tienes que celebrar por eso — la rubia buscó de entre la gente a su pequeña amiga pelinegra y cuando la vio caminar en su dirección sonrio. — Vamos Orihime hagamos un brindis por la novia — alzo su copa.

— Gracias chicas — tomo una copa de un mesero que caminaba por ahi.

Orihime se sintió mal, como no iba a tomar por su amiga, años de amistad lo minimo que podia hacer era tomar un poco de alcohol en su nombre y por su felicidad. Al fin de cuentas, ¿que podria pasar?

— Por Rukia, que el tarado de su esposo no la haga sufrir y que le aguante todos los golpes — Rangiku le guiño el ojo y todos los presentes rieron cuando la pelinegra le dio un codazo.

Las copas chocaron y poco a poco se vaciaron.

— Vamos Ichigo, tienes que tomar, es mi boda hombre.

— Podría ser el final del mundo y aun asi no tomaría — rodo los ojos. Ichigo no era de esos que tomaban, para ser sincero solo habia tomado un par de veces en su vida y esas habían sido porque su padre lo obligaba o lo hostigaba hasta que este accedió a hacerlo.

— Dejalo Renji, Kurosaki aun es muy joven para esto dudo que tenga alguna clase de resistencia — Uryu se acomodo los glases y le dio un trago a su copa.

— Nadie pidio tu opinion Ishida — Ichigo lo fulmino con la mirada.

— Tienes mucha razon Uryu, no creo que Ichigo tenga la resistencia que nosotros — ambos voltearon a ver al pelinaranja con una sonrisa en la cara.

— Eso es porque yo no me la vivo tomando como ustedes — volvió a rodar los ojos. —Pero con las novias que se cargan no los culpo. Renji con esa enana del infierno y tu Uryu con rara asistente de doctor.

— Que no te de envidia porque nosotros si agarramos — Renji y chocó su copa con la de Uryu.

— Como sea.

— Vamos Ichigo toma algo, tal vez con eso se te quite la cara de amargado y alguna chica se te arrime — Renji le hablo con la mano a un mesero y este le trajo copas nuevas a todos.

— ¿Si tomo dejan de joder y se largan?

— Si no dejas una sola gota no me vuelves a ver en toda la noche — promete el pelirrojo.

Ichigo volvió a rodar los ojos por lo que parecía ser la décima vez en la noche y se tomo toda la copa.

— Eso esto Ichigo, ya eres todo un hombre — el pelirrojo lo golpeó en la espalda.

El pelinaranja no dijo nada, con tal de quitarse a sus amigos de encima estaba feliz y ademas que de malo podía pasar.

El dolor de cabeza lo despertó. Sentía que mil martillos lo golpeaban sin parar y todo era culpa de la luz que salía de la ventana. No queria pero tendría que levantarse y cerrar las cortinas si es que acaso quería seguir durmiendo. Intento mover su cuerpo pero algo se lo impidió. Muy a su pesar abrió los ojos, la luz aumentó el dolor de cabeza pero este no se comparó a su sorpresa al encontrarse con la razón de su inmovilidad. Ahi dormida sobre él se encontraba una mujer.

Su cara se tornó completamente roja. ¿Como habia llegado ahi? Intento recordar pero la cabeza le empezó a punzar de nuevo. ¿ Exactamente cuanto había tomado anoche? No logro recordar nada.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada mas la mujer se despertó y dio un brinco fuera de la cama cayendo sobre su trasero.

— ¿Estas bien? — Ichigo la vio sobándose el golpe y volvió a llevarse la mano a su cabeza. Ocupaba algo para el dolor a la de ya.

— S-si — la mujer estaba igual de roja que el. No sabia donde estaba y la cabeza la estaba matando. — ¿ A-algo pasa entre nosotros? — la vergüenza la estaba matando pero debía de saber. En cuanto llegara a casa Rangiku la iba a escuchar, era la ultima vez que haría algo solo porque ella se lo pedía.

— ¿Eh? — ver a la mujer sonrojada y avergonzada le dio el mismo efecto. — N-no, aun tenemos la ropa puesta.

Orihime bajo la mirada y al notar que aun llevaba aquel vestido morado su corazón se calmó, al menos no había hecho nada de lo que se arrepentiría el resto de su vida. Ahora solo deseaba poder deshacerse de la resaca y poder recordar la razón de porqué estaba ahí.

— ¿S-sabes como llegamos aqui? — pregunto Ichigo. No podía siquiera voltear a ver a la mujer.

— N-no — se queria ir de ahi lo mas rapido posible pero la verdad es que no sabia donde estaba y no lograba encontrar su bolsa con la mirada.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos. Los dolores de cabeza y la pena impidiendo que cualquiera de los dos dijera algo. Después de un rato Orihime se levanto del suelo, Ichigo siguiéndola con la mirada.

Encontró su bolsa debajo de una silla del otro lado de la habitación. Busco de entre sus cosas su celular y cuando lo encontró intento prenderlo pero este estaba descargado. Justo su suerte. Tomo asiento en la misma silla dejándose vencer por la situación y cuando iba a poner su bolsa en la mesa sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

— ¿¡Q-qué es esto!?

Ichigo se levanto de la cama al escucharla gritar. La mujer sostenía un pedazo de papel que había encontrado en la mesa y lo miraba con horror.

— ¿Que es que? — Orihime volteo el papel en su dirección y con todo el pesar de su cuerpo caminó hacia ella.

En sus manos la mujer sostenía una acta de matrimonio firmada por el y por lo que suponía era la firma de esta misma. Los ojos de Ichigo se pusieron como platos y la sangre se le bajo a los pies. Le arrebato el papel y lo leyó una y otra vez. Efectivamente era una acta de matrimonio.

— ¿Como paso esto? — se pasó la mano nerviosamente por el cabello.

Se había casado con una completa extraña. Renji lo iba a escuchar, todo eso era su culpa. Volteo a ver a la mujer. Esta se veia igual o peor que el. Valla que era de esperarse, ¿que clase de persona podría estar bien en una situación como esta?

Intento tranquilizarse. Dejo el papel en la mesa y se puso a buscar su telefono, tenia que haber alguna explicación a todo eso. Seguro era una broma de sus amigos.

—¡Maldicion! — su grito asustó a la mujer y eso hizo que se sintiera mal. — Mi celular no tiene bateria, ¿que tal el tuyo? — Orihime negó con la cabeza. — Llamare a reception.

— Buenas tardes señor y señora Kurosaki, espero el cuarto haya sido de su agrado ¿en que puedo ayudarles? — Ichigo sintió un escalofrío cuando la mujer le dijo eso.

— ¿Podría llamar un taxi para nosotros?

— ¿Taxi? Su limosina aun se encuentra aquí y el chofer está listo cuando lo necesiten.

¿Limosina? ¿Exactamente qué había pasado anoche? Ichigo volteo a ver la pelirroja.

— Esta bien, bajaremos en seguida — termino la llamada. —Abajo hay quien nos lleve a nuestras casas — Orihime asintió. — Sera mejor que nos llevemos eso — señaló el pedazo de papel con la cabeza. — Asi podemos arreglar todo esto.

Orihime volvió a asentir y guardo la acta en su bolsa. Aun no podia creer lo que estaba pasando y el aun punzante dolor de cabeza no le ayudaba nada.

Ambos bajaron a la recepción en silencio, los dos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Al llegar al primer piso un hombre vestido de chofer los saludo y los guio a una limosina negra que los esperaba fuera del hotel. Les abrió la puerta y ambos entraron.

— Arreglare esto en cuanto llegue a mi casa — rompió el silencio. — Necesitare tu numero para llamarte — Orihime se sonrojo y al darse cuenta de sus palabras Ichigo hizo lo mismo. — P-para decirte si algo pasa — sintió la necesidad de aclarar y la mujer asintió.

Al terminar de escribir su número en un pedazo de papel que cargaba en su bolsa la limusina paró y les informo que se encontraban en la casa de Orihime.

— Te llamaré en cuanto resuelva todo esto — Orihime volvió a asentir sintiendo que era lo unico que podia hacer sin sentir vergüenza o que no contribuyeron a su ya insoportable dolor de cabeza ademas de que sentia que si abría la boca iba a vomitar.

Se bajo de la limosina y camino rápidamente a su departamento. En cuanto el aire la había golpeado habían aumentado sus ganas de vomitar. Todo eso le estaba empeorando la resaca. ¿Como podria estar casada? Abrió la puerta de su departamento y sin preocuparle que se quedara abierta corrió al baño y vacío su estómago. Definitivamente no volvería a tomar en su vida.

Apenas la mujer cerró la puerta de la limosina Ichigo tomo la cubeta que se supone deberia de tener hielos y vomito en ella. Ya se encontraba muerto por la resaca y ahora con la noticia de que se había casado podía ya considerarse un hombre muerto. ¿Como había pasado? Por el momento solo una cosa estaba clara en su mente, no volvería tomar por el resto de su vida.

 **Que opinan? Quiero empezar a escribir mas Ichihime pero todas las ideas que se me vienen son Grimmhime haha por eso me gusto la idea de escribir esta historia, sera corta y comica solo para ayudarme con PK. En fin basta de mi parloteo (como me gusta hablar) espero les haya gustado y como siempre dudas, quejas y/o sugerencias son bienvenidas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holi! Les traigo la conti! Perdonen la tardanza, se las iba a traer antes pero luego el fin me puse como Ichigo y Orihime (no tristemente no me case) y pues ya se imaginaran hahaha y en la semana tube muchas tareas y examenes (de hecho ahora mismo estoy haciendo mi tarea de genetica) pero ya por fin aqui esta y como es de costumbre ya bien noche hahaha (al menos no es la una). Gracias por sus reviews, me alegra que les este gustando la idea y no puedo esperar a que la sigan leyendo asi que sin mas aqui esta el cap espero sea de su agrado!**

Capitulo II

Llevaba todo el dia tirada en el baño. Ya no podía vomitar más, su estómago estaba vacío pero la sensación aun no desaparecía y el dolor de cabeza le martilleaba sin parar. Se sentía fatal, ya hasta se había olvidado de su reciente matrimonio, sólo quería que todo eso terminara.

Rangiku no había llegado aún por lo que no tenía quien le ayudará, en especial porque su celular estaba descargado y así tampoco podría llamar a nadie. Juntando todas su fuerzas de paro pero las piernas le temblaban de lo débil que estaba e inmediatamente se mareo descargando otra vez en la taza.

Bien, caminar no iba a funcionar. Esperando unos minutos para que su cuerpo se calmara y aprovechando el instante de bienestar seguido por vomitar, Orihime se puso a gatas y así se dirigió a la cocina. Ahora solo faltaba saber cómo se iba a parar a buscar las medicinas en especial porque las tenían en el gabinete más alta. Se agarro de el gabinete más cercano y de este se apoyó para subir su cuerpo. Todo le volvió a dar vueltas pero ya estaba cercas, solo un poco más y obtendrá su salvación.

Para su suerte las pastillas de dolor eran las primeras en la fila. Tomando un par se las metió en la boca y tomo algo de agua para poder pasarlas. Solo esperaba que no las fuera a vomitar en unos minutos.

La fuerza ya no le dio a más y dándose cuenta de que el suelo de la cocina no estaba tan mal ahi se quedo acostada.

 _ **Residencia Kurosaki**_

Sentía que todo le daba vueltas cuando se bajó de la limusina. Quería llegar a su cama y quedarse en ella por el resto de su vida.

— ¡Ichigooooo! — su padre lo recibió con un grito y un golpe que detuvo segundos antes del impacto al notar la cara de muerto que tenía su hijo. — ¿Que te paso? Pareces muerto.

— No estoy de humor viejo — se sobo la cien. Si su dolor de cabeza ya lo estaba matando ahora con los gritos de su padre seguro la cabeza ya no tardaría en explotar.

— ¿No estas de humor? ¿Que no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos cuando no llegaste a dormir? — Ichigo empezó a caminar a su cuarto ignorándolo. Ya les explicaria luego por el momento quería tirarse en su cama y no despertar por un largo tiempo. — Te estuvimos llamando y no contestabas.

— Mi teléfono se descargó —empezó a subir las escaleras.

— Al menos dime donde pasaste la noche.

Ichigo se detuvo. Recordar dónde había pasado la noche le revolvió el estómago. Aun no creía que estaba casado pero aun no era tiempo de decirle a su padre, al menos no ahora que sentía que en cualquier momento se moriría.

— Me quede en un hotel después de la fiesta — sin esperar la respuesta de su padre subió a su cuarto pero en el fondo pudo escuchar como Isshin le decía al retrato de su madre como su hijo ya se había vuelto un "hombre".

Cuando su cuerpo toco la cama se sintió mejor, al menos por un instante. ¿Pues que carajos había tomado anoche para ponerse así? Sentia el corazon palpitar rápidamente, la cabeza lo estaba matando y esas ganas de vomitar estaban volviendo. Estaba seriamente pensando en pedirle a su padre que lo internara en la clínica pero creía eso ya sería exagerar.

— ¿Ichi-nii? — como pudo levantó la mirada y vio a su hermana Yuzu en la puerta. — ¿ Te sientes mal? Escuche a papa hablar cuándo llegaste. ¿Todo bien? ¿Porque no llegaste anoche?

La preocupación en la voz de su hermana hizo que se sintiera peor. Odia preocupar a sus hermanas, su padre como quiera, nunca se le quitaba lo dramático hiciera lo que hiciera pero sus hermanas eran otra cosa.

— Lamento no haber llamado, mi teléfono se descargó.

— Esta bien Ichi-nii, solo no nos vueltas a preocupar así.

— No vuelve a pasar, te lo prometo.

— Te traeré unas medicinas para que te sientas mejor — Ichigo no lo dijo pero le agradeció a los dioses porque sus padres habían engendrado otra vez.

Al rato llegó Yuzo con un vaso de agua y varias medicinas. Esta vez Karin estaba con ella. No le dijo nada, a diferencia de su hermana y su padre Karin tenía una relación más callada con su hermano. Los dos eran iguales y eran capaces de entenderse sin decir nada por lo que Karin entendió que ese no era el momento de preguntarle nada.

Ichigo se tomo las medicinas, sabía que tardarían en hacer efecto por lo que se propuso a dormir. Tal vez cuando despertara se sentiría mejor y se daría cuenta de que su matrimonio sólo había sido parte de la mala resaca.

 _ **Residencia Inoue-Matsumoto**_

— ¿Que estas haciendo en el suelo Orihime? — la voz de su amiga y compañera de casa la despertó.

— Rangiku-san volvió a casa — le sonrió desde el piso. Dormir y las medicinas le habían ayudado pero aun no se sentía cien por ciento recuperada. El dolor de cabeza seguía ahí y ahora su cuerpo estaba adolorido por dormir en el suelo pero por lo menos ya se le habían quitado las ganas de vomitar.

— ¿ Que haces aqui dormida? ¿ Porque no dormiste en tu cuarto? — orihime la siguió con la mirada desde el suelo. Rangiku tomó el mismo frasco de pastillas que hace una horas ella había abierto. — la cabeza me esta matando, te juro que es la peor resaca de mi vida.

— ¿Rangiku-san tambien?

— Gin también, el pobre no pudo ni traerme, tuve que llamar un taxi.

Rangiku ayudó a Orihime a pararse y ambas fueron al cuarto de la rubia que era el más cercano a la cocina. Al entrar las dos se quitaron los vestidos que aún llevaban puestos y se pusieron un pijama. Ambas se acostaron el la cama de la rubia Orihime usando el vientre de su amiga como almohada.

— ¿Q-qué fue lo que paso anoche? — le dio pena preguntarle. ¿Acaso su amiga sabía que se había casado? Solo pensar en eso la ponía roja. — No recuerdo nada.

— ¿No recuerdo nada? — la pelirroja nego. — La verdad no te culpo, no con lo mucho que tomaste — soltó unas risillas y Orihime se volvió a sonrojar. — No te preocupes, yo tampoco recuerdo mucho. Estuviste un rato conmigo y después ya no te vi.

 _Boda de Renji y Rukia 7:00 pm_

— _Vamos Orihime hagamos un brindis por la novia — alzo su copa._

— _Gracias chicas — tomó una copa de un mesero que pasaba por ahí._

 _Orihime se sintió mal, como no iba a tomar por su amiga, años de amistad lo minimo que podia hacer era tomar un poco de alcohol en su nombre y por su felicidad. Al fin de cuentas, ¿que podría pasar?_

— _Por Rukia, que el tarado de su esposo no la haga sufrir y que le aguante todos los golpes — Rangiku le guiño el ojo y todos los presentes rieron cuando la pelinegra le dio un codazo._

 _Las copas chocaron y poco a poco se vaciaron._

— _Eso es todo Orihime — la felicito su amiga rubia cuando esta se termino la copa. — Te dije que no era difícil, ni siquiera te hizo efecto — sonrió y la pelirroja le devolvió el gesto. No había estado tan mal._

 _Cinco minutos después._

 _Orihime sentía su cara caliente. No sabía si era por el alcohol o porque era pleno verano como quiera era mejor quitarse el chal que llevaba puesto para cubrirse un poco. El vestido que rangiku le había escogido tenía un gran escote de corazón, la excusa de su amiga siendo que tenía que relucir sus dotes para conseguirse a un hombre esa noche. Sea como sea tenía calor por lo que pidió otra bebida olvidando que por petición de Renji y Rukia todas las bebidas preparadas incluían alcohol._

 _Al probarla Orihime se la tomó deleitada. Era tan dulce que ni siquiera había probado el alcohol y con el calor que tenía se la había tomado de un solo sentón inmediatamente pidiendo otra y repitiendo el proceso._

— _Valla Orihime y dijiste que no te gustaba tomar — su rubia amiga rio. Orihime la vio confundida y esta agregó. — Todas las bebidas tienen alcohol a menos que las pidas virgenes._

 _Orihime ya iba por su tercer cóctel cuando escuchó a su amiga. ¿Y ahora que hacía? Esperaba que por ser mezcladas no le afectarán tanto. La primera ni le había pegado así que tal vez estas tampoco lo harían._

 _Quince minutos después._

 _Orihime había arrastrado a Rangiku y Rukia a la pista de baile diciéndoles que era la última vez que bailaron juntas en mucho tiempo porque ahora Rukia tenía Renji y seguro él quería ser el único con el que la pelinegra bailara. Rukia intento decirle que ella había sido novia de Renji por años y que nada cambiaría pero la pelirroja estaba tan ocupada bailando que ni atención le había puesto._

— _¡Esta es nuestra canción! — grito por quinta vez. — Ohh Rukia-chan — la abrazo. — Te voy a extrañar tanto ahora que te marchas a vivir en Renji._

— _Con Renji Orihime, con Renji no en el — río mientras le acariciaba la cabeza de forma amorosa. — Ademas no nos vamos a mudar de ciudad, solo de casa._

— _¡Que emocion Rukia-chan! — la apretó en su abrazo._

— _Traje unos shots de tequila para celebrar nuestra bella amistad — Rangiku le dio un shoot a cada una. — Por más años siendo bellas._

— _Por más años siendo amigas — dijo Rukia._

— _Por más años siendo años de bellooos amistaedes de ellos — sus amigas rieron por las incoherencias de la pelirroja y las tres se tomaron el tequila. — ¡ Esta es nuestra canción Rukia y Rangiku! — Orihime empezó a bailar al ritmo de la canción._

 _De rato Rangiku se puso a bailar con su novio Gin y Renji con Rukia dejando sola a Orihime que ni siquiera había notado su ausencia al estar tan metida en su baile. El tequila subiéndose a las venas haciendo que se tropezara con su vestido y se fuera de espaldas contra un cuerpo que detuvo su caída. Eso por alguna razón le causó risa a la mujer que entre risas se volteo a ver con quien había chocado._

— _Perdon — río otra vez mientras levanto su mirada. Frente a ella se encontraba el hombre más guapo que había visto en toda su vida. Era alto, con cabello de un color peculiar naranja, un cuerpo escultural bien adornado por un traje y los más bellos ojos marrón que jamás había visto._

— _¿Estas bien? — Orihime asintió incontrolablemente y volvió a reír._

— _Lo que pasa es que esta es mi canción y me emocione — por alguna razón no podía parar de reir. El pelirrojo se río con ella._

— _Orihime — alguien la llamo y esta se volteo. — ¡Gin se tomará un shot con nosotras! — grito su amiga desde el otro lado de la pista. Desde ahí notaba que esta andaba igual o más borracha que la pelirroja._

— _¡Voy! — se fue bailando y caminando hacía su amiga._

Presente

El teléfono de Rangiku sonó en su bolsillo haciendo que ambas se sentaran en la cama.

— Estoy con Orihime… ok en quince minutos llegó — término la llamada. — Me tengo que ir Orihime — busco entre su closet ropa para ponerse. — Al parecer la grúa confisco el coche de Gin y tenemos que ir por el ahora o se quedará sin carro por una semana — le acarició la cabeza de forma afectiva. — Cuando vuelva te termino de contar.

Orihime asintió y vio a su amiga salir. Después de un rato fue a buscar su celular para poderlo cargar y se acostó en su propia cama. Ahora que Rangiku le contaba lograba recordar. El tipo de la pista era el mismo con el que había despertado esa mañana. Se sonrojo al recordarlo. Si era él pero muy y a penas habían hablado, ¿como es entonces que habían terminado casándose? Se tapó la cara con un cojín y soltó un grito. Tendría que esperar a que Rangiku terminara de contarle lo que había pasado.

 _ **Residencia Kurosaki**_

Se despertó varias horas después ya sintiéndose mejor. No cabe duda que dormir era milagroso. Su felicidad duró poco cuando recordó que ahora era un hombre casado. Se pasó la mano frustrado por la cara. Tenía que arreglar eso cuanto antes. Se levantó y conectó su celular apenas salio el signo de que estaba cargando lo prendió. Lo primero que vio fueron los mensajes y llamadas perdidas de su padre y sus hermanas, las ignoro ya no había punto en revisarlas. Busco entre sus bolsillos el papel con el número de la pelirroja, lo mejor era que lo guardara antes de que lo perdiera. Empezó a poner los números cuando noto algo extraño, el número ya estaba guardado.

 _Waifuu_

 _(785)994-8100_

Y de repente Ichigo se volvió a sentir mal, no por la cruda si no porque toda la sangre se le había ido a los pies. Esto tenía que ser una broma

 **Pues ahi estuvo haha ya poco a poco se va viendo que paso. Base la mayoria de sus experiensias alcoholicas en las mias propias (si lo se me veo tan inocente). Espero les haya gustado haha El numero de telefono me lo invente, no vallan a llamar que Hime no les va a contestar hahaha Intentare subir conti lo mas pronto posible, para este y para PK solo espero no distraerme tanto, acabo de descargar WebToon despues de tanta insitencia de Youtube y omg los comics estan re buenos! Si ustedes lo tienen mande DM para ser fangirls juntas! En fin, les iba a decir mas cosas pero se me olvidaro hay si me acuerdo les digo en el proximo capitulo mientras tanto ya saben que se aceptan dudas, quejas y/o sugerencias.**


End file.
